


And if you pardon me I'd like to say

by soxgirl0545



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxgirl0545/pseuds/soxgirl0545
Summary: Prompt #12 blue jeansFluff at the pumpkin patch





	And if you pardon me I'd like to say

 

It was a perfect day for a hoodie and apparently karaoke at the pumpkin patch.

_Long as I have you here with me, I'd much rather be forever in blue jeans_

“DADDY’S SINGING!” screeched their youngest daughter. Louis stared at Harry belting out Neil Diamond on a wood pallet stage and patted Katie’s head only to come away with hay from the maze.

He glanced at his oldest whose sassy eye roll was followed by “you married Dad..don’t look at me.”

A familiar warmth filled Louis’ chest reminding him it was possible to fall a little more in love.


End file.
